Team KLMB
by i'm a faller
Summary: When the Soul Eater crew gets sent to the Emerald Forest by a witch, Ruby and the others help them adjust. But Maka is determined to get back to the witch fight and DWMA to help Soul become a Death Scythe. SoMa and possible other pairings. Sorry for the terrible summary!


Maka PoV

Orange tendrils of magical smoke seeped from the witch's palm. A high-pitched howl of cackle filled the air, the overwhelmingness of it all temporarily stunning me. For a few, seemingly elongated seconds, I stood perfectly still, my firm grip on Soul the only reminder that I wasn't just watching the event, like it was somebody else's dream.

"Maka!" someone shouted. "Maka, run!" It was Soul. I shook my head, forced myself back into reality. The orange magic, its specific powers unknown to me, had almost reached me and the others.

Almost dropping Soul, I spun around on my heels and sprinted away from the sunset colored mist.

"Kid, Black Star, let's get out of here!" I called out.

Suddenly, a weird tint coated my vision, and I started to rise slightly into the air. It was almost as if I were inside a balloon, looking out. And the balloon was orange.

The witch had us.

I kept calm and waited for her to kill us. I couldn't move any part of my body, so there was nothing I could do in terms of trying to fight back.

And then the orange faded to black. Time passed, I'm not quite sure how much, though. But at one point, I opened my eyes to find that I was in a forest.

Black Star was to my left, while Kid was to my right. Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, and Patty were still in weapon forms.

Where were we? Just a second ago, we were fighting a witch. What happened? Oh yeah. She... she... I couldn't remember what she did!

The snapping of twigs, followed by a growl, shook me from my daze.

Some...creature...had appeared in front of us, submerging through the underbrush. It was enormous, with black fur and lethal claws. On its face was some sort of white mask with swirling red designs. It's eyes glowed maliciously, and the thing snarled at us, revealing hideously sharp fangs lining its gums. I'd never seen or heard of anything like it.

It reared back so that it was standing on its hind legs, and, with one of its massive paws, swiped at Black Star.

Black Star jumped back with a sharp cry of surprise.

"Maka," I heard Soul say. "Maka what is that thing?"

I glanced down at the blade of my scythe, where Soul's face looked up at me with confusion. I shrugged.

"Yahoo!" Black Star shouted as he flung himself into the air, aimed to land on the thing. When he did make contact with it, he made sure his feet were planted firmly on its shoulders while he stabbed the thing in the back with Tsubaki, earning another beastly roar from the monster. It twisted and writhed in an attempt to throw Black Star and Tsubaki off, leaving the blue haired kid with hardly a choice but to do back flip off of it.

Soul and I looked at each other. We nodded sending a silent signal to each other.

I gave a long cry as I charged towards it. Soul's blade tore through the creature's skin, but was soon unable to pass any farther. With the blade notched, I swung around the monster's body. I jumped into a flip and kicked it's jaw.

It toppled over, snarling. The thing rolled over onto its stomach and began charging straight at us before I knew it.

"What a dumbass!" Soul jeered. I rolled my eyes.

The sound of gunfire made me refocus on the fight. I turned my head around to watch Kid's bit of action.

But it wasn't Kid who was shooting at it. No. He was on the ground, apparently reveling in the thing's symmetry. Instead, it was Liz who held Patty in her hand, firing away at the creature.

It roared again, this time much louder than any time before. It was like the Demon Sword's shrieking, a sound so powerful it knocked all of us off our feet.

That's when something flew in from the side and sliced the thing right in half. It was red and black, with a blade. It landed beside the halved corpse of the monster, which is when I saw it was a girl.

She must have been a scythemeister, because that was the weapon she carried. It looked more advanced than any weapon, Death Scythe or not, I'd ever seen. she had short black hair with faint red tips, and she wore a red cape over a small, mostly black dress, where a silver cross and a belt of ammunition was tied around her waist.

"Hey you!" Black Star yelled. "You took away my spotlight!" I sighed in annoyance.

"Well it didn't look like you were doing very good against that beowolf," she replied. "You're probably just tired from the trip over here."

"Where _is_ here?" I asked.

"Oh, right!" the girl said as if remembering something. "You probably haven't been here before. So, this is the Emerald Forest. How'd you get down here anyways?" We just stared blankly at her so she continued. "Beacon's just up there. I'll show you the way if you want," she offered. "You are here for the Vytal Festival, right?"

Emerald Forest. Vytal Festival. The words didn't make any sense. If we went with her, we might get a chance to find out exactly where we were. But she seemed like a pretty powerful meister, and if she led us into a trap, it would prove to be a challenge to escape. That was a risk we could take, considering the fact that we outnumbered her.

"Sure, yep! That's why we're here!" I laughed. The others looked at me confusedly, to which I just shrugged.

Now to find out where the witch had sent us.

**A/N: Hello peoples! I've been having anime cravings lately, so I decided to check out Soul Eater, and I became obsessed! :3 I've only watched up to episode 20, so I apologize if any facts are incorrect. I love RWBY, and I wanted to see RWBY and JNPR's reactions to each other (since the shows are so similar) and to Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty transform into humans. The main thing that made me want to do this though is a picture of Kid freaking out over Ren's asymmetry. I do not own this picture, but if you type in _Lie Ren meets Death the Kid_ in Google Images, it should come up. I don't if I'll finish it, but for now, enjoy! (PS Sorry if it's terrible)**


End file.
